shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chains of Fate? Breaking Free!
Sara was looking out her window to her room. Her father had been in hours earlier to tell her about her wedding that was going to take place in less then a week. She didn’t want to get married. She wanted freedom. As she felt the mood necklace that the pirate captain gave her when she was four she remember the words he said. -Flash back- Four year old Sara had just got away from the guards/nanny’s. She ran to where the docks was at and seen different members of the crew talking and having fun. As she watched she wish so much to be like that. To be carefree and have fun. To not have to deal with those looks of hate and fear. As she watched she didn’t notice a man in a red captain’s coat standing behind her. ???: Well it looks like we have a spy. Sara paled in fear before turning around. What she thought to see wasn’t what she saw. Instead of seeing a angry look. The man with the red captains cape and his hat had his Jolly Roger on it was looking at her with a grin on. His grin then turn into a frown as he crossed his arms. Most of his crew noticed him and Sara and started calm down. ???: 'Well what’s a young one like yourself doing alone at the docks? ''Sara picked at her dress and as she did she tried to swallow her fear. '''Sara: W-well Sir i umm i heard from some of the islanders a g-group of pirates docked. I umm w-well i wanted to see before they left is all. Her mind was telling her to run, however her legs stayed in place. Then all of a sudden everyone started to laugh. The captain got another grin before getting on one knee to look in her eyes. The crew once again calmed down as they had a feeling of what was going to happen next As the man got to the one knee he released some of his haki at Sara. ???: 'What was you thinking? You could’ve been killed. Your parents must be worried sick. ''He then eased up on his Haki. Sara was scared out of her mind when she felt the pressure of his haki hit her. However even though she felt like falling to her knees she tried to control her self from doing so. After it stopped she was shaking like a leaf. The man was a little shocked that she did not pass out. Sara then swallowed again. '''Sara: My parents don’t c-care about me. T-they only care about their stupid status. After Sara said that every eye was on her. The man felt angry but he kept it from showing. ???: Child what is your dream? Sara blinked and gave a questioned look. She didn’t believe he wanted to her her dream. Sara: M-my Dream? ???: Yes child your dream. Sara swallowed as she couldn’t believe a stranger wanted to hear her dream. She then looked down once again and picked at her dress. Sara mumbles: my dream is to fight for freedom. The man sighed not catching what she said. He then put a hand under her chin and lifted up so she was once again looking at him. ???: I didn’t catch that. Sara swallowed once again. However she kept looking at the man. '' '''Sara: '''I want to get away from this island and fight for whats right. Fight for freedom for those that can’t! ''The crew was shocked about determined her voice was when saying her dream. The man just smiled before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a necklace that had a black stone.Sara blinked as the man put the necklace in her hands. ???: I want you to have this. This necklace will show your feelings when you wear it. Remember always believe in your dream. That dreaming keeps most from falling into the darkness. Never give up on yourself or your dreams and one day you be able to do anything you want. Sara started to cry and before she knew it she was hugging the man. The man smiled and hugged her back before letting go and walking towards his ship. ???: Alright men get ready to set sail. Man’s crew: Yes sir! Sara watched as the pirates left before putting the necklace on. She then ran home happy for the first time in her life. -Flash back end- Sara sighed as she didn’t want to remember what happened after that. She then went looking back outside a small plan forming. The door opened to her room opened and Sara put the necklace under her shirt. ??: Daddy says that after your married it’d be my turn and then our noble status will be higher. Isn’t that great? Sara rolled her eyes but on the inside she was trying not to gag. She then put a fake smile on and turned around. A teen girl in a fancy light pink dress was standing next to the dresser. Sara: Let me guess “daddy” told you to come up here and say that? ???: Oh no i just wanted to come up and make sure your not doing anything stupid. Sara growled before moving over to where her twin was. After glaring a few minutes the girl got scared. Sara then went and pushed the girl towards the door. Sara: I don’t care what father thinks. Just get the F*** out of my room. After that Sara slammed the door in the girls face. '' '???:' I’m telling daddy! ''The girl walked away from the door as Sara punched the wall. She hated it here and she knew she had to run. After thinking that she started to stuff a small bag full of clothes before putting it in the closet just as someone knocked on the door. Sara sighed inward knowing who it was. Sara: Come in Father. The door opened up and a man in a blue suit walked in. His face looked of rage. Sara swallowed before giving a small smile putting on a act as she calls it. Sara: I’m sorry Father for saying those things to her. I guess I am just stressed over the wedding and everything. Her father sighed before shutting the door and taking a seat on Sara’s bed. After patting the bed beside him Sara took a seat next to him. As he played with her hair he once again seen the necklace that she never took off. He sighed once again before taking Sara’s hand. Father: I never did tell you of my dream when i was young. Did I? Sara looks over at her father and he gaves a small smile. Father: When i was your age i wanted to break free from this place and head to the sea. However your grandfather wouldn’t hear of it and two days after my 18th birthday i was married to your mother. Though i love your mother i just wanted to feel the sea air on my face. Sara took a good look and seen a different man then her father. Father: I had to make a choice and i picked staying here and having a family. Though i do at times regret my choice. As you know your grandfather is harsh when it comes to status and such. So if you want to run. Do it now. And Sara I’m sorry for being such a bad father. I only wanted what was best however i forgot when it comes to happiness. Sara: Father I. Her father smiled as Sara messed with the necklace under her shirt. Father: I can only try to do what's best However it's your life you should decide what you want to do. Her father then stood up and kissed her forehead before leaving the room. The words he said kept playing over and over in Sara’s mind. She then heard a click and knew the door was locked and grinned. She was going to run tonight. Sara thinking: You don’t know it but you just gave me the best gift ever father. A few hours later it was midnight. Sara had just got done tieing the sheets together. She was in Black pants and a dark blue shirt. The bag with her clothes and a small bag of gold/jewels was resting on her back. She had her hair in a pony tail so it would stay out of the way. Opening the window she threw the tied sheets out and watched as it dropped. After making sure the bag on her back would stay there. Sara climbed out the window and started to make her way down. After staying out of sight Sara finally felt the ground under her feet. With a small smile she pulled the sheet rope out of the window and once it was also on the ground she put it in the bushes. Sneaking to the other of the house. Sara made a small fire so the guards would have to deal with that while Sara got away. ???: FIRE ON THE SOUTH SIDE. GET SOME WATER! ??: 'Yes sir! ''The guards ran to where the fire was leaving a small space opened. Sara grinned as she ran through the open space. Knowing in her heart that her mother and sister would hate her and that her father would be mixed up. Sara kept running not stopping as the noises got louder. It seemed that they found out about Sara not being in her room. She smirked as she found herself at the docks as dawn came. Not taken any chances she stowaway on the first boat she seen. It seemed for the first time in her life fate was looking out for her. Just as the guards started to make their way towards the docks. The ship Sara was on moved away from the docks as the sun started to rise. Just as Sara thought she was safe she heard movement by the door. She swallowed and tried to keep as quiet as possible. '???: '''Are you sure he put them in here? '???: 'Yeah, the boss is very strict in his order of things.... ''The two men wore brown cloaks that covered their bodies from the shoulder down to the shin. A brown hood covered their head's also, keeping their eyes silhouetted. Sara heard a small rustling as the two men began rummaging through the neatly stacked crates and boxes. '???: '''Why is this stuff so important anyway Nico? '''Nico: '''Because Grady. It's the bosses favourite food. And since we've been called back before we could even take a proper look on this island. He was called back by Dragon. '''Grady: '*sigh* I was looking forward to seeing the boss in action . . . oh well. . . 'Nico: '''Maybe next time buddy! ''Sara was to say the least shocked and scared out of her mind. She knew she should've at least looked before getting on. However she quietly covered her mouth before she gave herself away. She could not believe she was on a ship that was owned by none other then the Revolutionary Dragon. Even though Sara loved it when he caused the World Government trouble she also hated it somewhat due to having to listen to her grandfather rant about it. It was like it was her fault when bad things happened. Sara mentally slapped herself out of that thought. 'Sara thinking: '''I have to be very careful. Though I'm not sure what they will do if they find me. Telling the truth might get me killed. However if I play my hand right I might just be able to keep my dream alive. It could be worse I could be stuck there. ''A clack was heard as a larger man entered the room, he also wore a cloak, but his stomach wasn't covered. He was seen chomping on a cob of corn. '???: '''Cororororororor. What's taking you two so long!? Boss is hungry!! '''Nico: '''We're almost out of the stuff he asked for!! '''Grady: '''He packed everything so neatly we can't even find what's left!! ''The larger man then shoved the corn cob in his mouth and walked over to a large pile of crates. Wrapping his hands around either side. '???: '''Corororororor. Boss may seem strict. But he's still only a kid. ''As the man lifted up the large bundle of crates. One large crate with a badly painted sea king symbol was seen drawn on the front. Nico and Grady both walked over to the front of it as the other man placed the bundle of crates to the side. 'Nico: '''Here it is!! '''Grady: '''Thanks Kamome!! ''Kamome then chuckled as he pulled another corn cob from his cloak and began munching on it. 'Kamome: '''Corororororororor!! Strength through the power of corn!! It helps you find the way! Corororororor. ''As the two went to lift the crate.Sara paled big time. She had been so caught in what they was doing she never even noticed she was hiding behind the one they needed. Though as she thought back she couldn't help but wonder if a small child owned the crate. However now knowing it belonged to their boss she had to say most 5 year olds was better at drawing then their boss was. Sara at this point was trying to keep from jumping up. Her heart was pounding in her so much that she couldn't think of any plans. A squeck came out of her lips before she could stop it. '''Sara thinking: Crap I'm screwed the only way out of this mess is to tell the truth. And hope to whoever i still have some luck left because no way in hell am I going to lie. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Caring16 Category:1NF3RNO